ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2023 film)
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a 2023 American musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Marc Platt Productions. The film is directed by Rob Marshall and written by David Magee and stars Emily Blunt as the eponymous character, with Meryl Streep and Lin-Manuel Miranda alongside her. As a remake of the 1937 animated film, the film is based on the story of the same name by the Brothers Grimm. The film is set for a release on April 21, 2023 in Disney Digital 3D and RealD 3D, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot An ornately decorated book sets the scene: the Evil Queen, who cares only for being "the fairest one of all", is jealous of the beauty of her stepdaughter Snow White. She dresses the princess in rags and forces her to become a scullery maid in her castle. Each morning, she consults her Magic Mirror, asking the spirit within who is the fairest of all. The Mirror tells her that she is the fairest, and for a while, she is content. One morning, the Mirror tells the Queen that there is a maiden fairer than she: Snow White. Meanwhile, Snow White is in the courtyard, singing "I'm Wishing" to herself as she works. The Prince, riding by the castle, hears her voice and is enchanted by it. He climbs over the castle wall, unseen by Snow White, who is singing to her reflection at the bottom of a well. The Prince joins in the singing, which startles and surprises Snow White; she runs indoors, but when he pleads for her to return she comes to the balcony and listens as he sings "One Song" to her. Unseen by both, the Queen watches from her window high above. Infuriated at Snow White's beauty (and perhaps jealous for the Prince's affections), she closes the curtains in anger. The Prince smiles at Snow White before leaving. The Queen summons the Huntsman, whom she orders to take Snow White far into the forest, and kill her; she demands the girl's heart as proof. The Huntsman is reluctant to do so, but is bound by his orders; he takes Snow White deep into the forest, where he lets her gather flowers. As Snow White helps a baby bird find its parents, the Huntsman unsheathes his dagger and advances on the princess. When Snow White sees him approaching, she screams; however, he is unable to fulfill his orders and drops his dagger. Taking pity on Snow White, he begs for her forgiveness and, warning her of her stepmother's intentions, pleads for her to run away. As Snow White flees through the forest, her fear manifests itself in what she sees around her; eventually, she falls to the ground in fright. She is befriended by the animals of the forest; she sings "With a Smile and a Song" and asks them if they know of a place where she can stay. The animals lead her to the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, which she finds empty and dirty. Thinking that cleaning the house may persuade the owners to let her stay, Snow White and the animals clean the cottage and its contents while singing "Whistle While You Work". The seven dwarfs, meanwhile, are working in their mine, digging for diamonds. When it is time for them to go home for the day, they march through the forest, singing "Heigh-Ho". After cleaning the house, Snow White falls asleep on several of the dwarfs' beds. When the dwarfs see light coming from the cottage, they approach cautiously, thinking that a monster has taken up residence in their home. They search the ground floor of the house but are afraid to go upstairs. After an unsuccessful attempt by Dopey to chase the 'monster' down, all seven dwarfs venture upstairs to discover Snow White sleeping. She wakes up and befriends each one of them. They allow her to stay (though Grumpy is reluctant). Snow White remembers that she has left soup downstairs and rushes to prepare it, ordering the dwarfs to wash while they wait. The dwarfs proceed outside to a trough, where all but Grumpy wash themselves; the six other dwarfs later wash Grumpy, dumping him into the trough when supper is ready. That evening, the Queen once again consults her Magic Mirror, who tells her that Snow White still lives and that the Huntsman had given her a pig's heart. Furious at being tricked and the Huntsman's betrayal, the Queen descends a spiral staircase, entering her dungeon, where she resolves to do away with the princess herself. She uses a potion to transform herself into a witch-like peddler - a disguise to deceive Snow White. She then decides to use a Poisoned Apple to send Snow White into the Sleeping Death (a magically-induced coma). At the cottage, the dwarfs perform "The Silly Song", with Snow White singing and dancing along with them. She then sings "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (referring to her romance with the Prince) before sending them up to bed; however, the dwarfs decide to sleep downstairs, allowing Snow White to sleep in their beds, where she, looking towards the window, says thankful prayers about her and the dwarfs' protection, and wishes for Grumpy to like her more. Meanwhile, the Queen prepares the poisoned apple and, dismissing the possibility that Snow White may be revived by 'love's first kiss' (the only cure for the Sleeping Death), gleefully proclaims that Snow White will appear dead and be 'buried alive'. She leaves the castle and makes her way to the dwarfs' cottage, kicking the skeleton of a long-deceased prisoner on the way out. As the dwarfs leave to the mine in the morning, Snow White kisses each dwarf on the forehead, though Grumpy initially resists. He warns her not to let any strangers into the house. After the dwarfs have left the cottage, the Queen in disguise goes to Snow White and offers her the poisoned apple, which Snow White is about to accept until the forest animals, sensing danger from the vultures, try to attack her. This causes Snow White to take pity on the old woman and takes her into the cottage. The animals then rush to the mine and try to tell the dwarfs of the danger. The dwarfs eventually realize what is happening, thanks to Sleepy, and, led by Grumpy, hurry back to the cottage with the animals. The Queen persuades Snow White to take a bite from the apple by telling her that it is a 'wishing apple', which will make any wish of hers come true; after biting the fruit, the princess falls into the Sleeping Death, as the Queen cackles in triumph. The dwarfs arrive and chase the Queen, eventually cornering her up a cliff, where she attempts to crush them with a boulder, but is sent over the cliff by a bolt of lightning, crushed by the boulder herself, and eventually devoured (off-screen) by the vultures that were following her. The dwarfs and animals mourn a seemingly dead Snow White, and place her into a glass coffin in a peaceful glade in the forest. The Prince arrives and, after singing a reprise of One Song, kisses Snow White, which breaks the spell. Awakened, she bids farewell to the dwarfs and animals, and rides into the sunset with the Prince to live happily ever after. Cast * Emily Blunt as Snow White. As the titular character and protagonist, Snow White is a young princess who cannot see any evil in the world. This inability makes her more vulnerable to her evil jealous stepmother, the Queen, who wishes to be the fairest in the land. However, Snow White's inherent kindness and purity inspire the Seven Dwarfs to protect her. * Meryl Streep as the Evil Queen. As the main antagonist, the Queen is determined to remain the fairest one of all and becomes insanely jealous of Snow White, the only one whose beauty surpasses her own. She eventually uses dark magic in the form of an aging potion to disguise herself as the Witch in a final attempt to do away with her only, unknowing rival. * Lin-Manuel Miranda as the Prince. As the romantic interest of the titular character, the Prince searches for Snow White following her mysterious disappearance from the castle. During his travels, he learns of a maiden that lies in a glass coffin, and visits the vigil's location in the forest. He recognizes the maiden as Snow White and sorrowfully sings a reprise of "One Song" as he places one last kiss on his deceased love. To the surprise of the Prince, and surrounding seven dwarfs, Snow White awakens from her curse through "true love's kiss" and warmly embraces her prince. Reunited, the Prince and Snow White ride off to the former's castle to finally begin their lives together. * Corey Burton as the Magic Mirror. As a powerful object, the Magic Mirror is an imprisoned spirit resembling a theatrical mask, surrounded by smoke and fire who always speaks the truth, normally in verse form. The Evil Queen holds ownership of the mirror, and primarily exploits its power to ensure that she remains the fairest in the land. Category:2023 films Category:American films Category:Fantasy films Category:Live-action remakes Category:Musical films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films